Gone
by Emerald Tiara
Summary: Songfic about Padme's death to the sone Gone by Kelly Clarkson, written two years ago, and has been rotting on my hard drive ever since.


**Okay, this is my first songfic. It's from Padmè's point of view, just before she dies. If you think it sucks, tell me. I agree with you. I wrote this a legit two years ago, didn't post cuz I thought it was crappy. I still do, but I felt like putting it up. (gags) I never thought I would ever write sap.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or ****Gone**** by Kelly Clarkson.**

_What you see's not what you get  
With you, there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
_

He had betrayed me! He swore to stop the Sith, but instead he had become one!

_Your eyes, they sparkled  
That's all changed into lies  
That drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care _

His eyes . . . so beautifully blue, so kind and caring . . . now they were evil, the eyes of a Sith. When he married me, he said he would always love me. Now see what he did. I am dying . . . does he even care?

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
_

I suppose he doesn't care . . . after all, he was the one who choked me in the first place! I know I should live, for the children, but to force them to grow up without a father . . .

_You are wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone _

Because that's what I would have to do. I am quite sure that I will never go back to him, not after what he did! He knows I love children, yet he killed younglings and expects me to rule the Galaxy with him.

_Sometimes shattered, never open  
Nothing matters when you're broken  
That was me, whenever I was with you  
Always ending, always over  
Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster  
_

Over the past few days I knew something was wrong. He had seemed distant, and he told me he didn't trust the Jedi as much as he used to. But I thought as long as we were together I was safe.

I was too trusting.

_I am breaking that habit today_

I will never make the same mistake again . . . because I will be dead.

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for in this world  
There is no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You are wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

Now I know why he was so distracted, when he met me before going to Mustafar. He didn't just distrust the Jedi, he killed them! I still love him, but I can never be happy with him again.

_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hit and walk away  
Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone_

If I let myself live, I know he would try to come after me again. I'm not sure I could refuse . . .

But I need to refuse. The problem is, I would never be cheerful again. I couldn't bear to live my life as a depressed widow . . . for a widow I would be. Anakin Skywalker is dead to me.

_What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get_

When we married, I thought it was risky in itself. I never dreamed I would be strangled! He thinks I turned against him . . . Oh, Anakin, I wish you could understand. I loved you. Obi-Wan hadn't turned me against you, you did it yourself. Chancellor Palpatine has twisted your mind.

_You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You are wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That's just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_

Do you see what you've done? I'm dying now, because of you. You killed me, Anakin Skywalker, you killed me. I loved you, but that was in the past. I do believe there is good in you, but because of you I will never get to see if it shows itself. The galaxy will know you only as Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

_I'm already gone  
Ooh, I'm already gone  
Already gone_

Not even my memories of you will survive.

_I'm gone._


End file.
